


Twitter Requests: Scarlett

by eerian_sadow



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Microfic, shortfic, twitter requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few microfics, exploring Scarlett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Requests: Scarlett

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> I put out a request on twitter for characters and prompts to help get me out of my current rut and my twitter friends did not dissappoint!
> 
> These microfics cover the prompts: bad vibes, romantic mission, quiet laughter, gentle touch, angry words, and serenity.

**bad vibes**

Scarlett frowned at her mission orders, though she didn't protest out loud. If any of the others asked, she'd never be able to explain what was wrong anyway. There was just the feeling of impending doom lingering over the trip.

She was definitely making sure she was outfitted with a micro-transmitter and a backup radio, an extra first aid kit and more ammo than Heavy Duty.

 

**romantic mission**   
_Note: this plays off the bits in Marvel G1 where Snake Eyes took off/left off his mask on a few different occasions. If there's anyone he would feel comfortable having it off around, it would be Scarlett._

"It's a shame we can't really enjoy this," Scarlette said as Snake Eyes dipped he down in a move that was carefully orchestrated to give her a chance to get a good look at who Zartan was mingling with tonight.

He raised an eyebrow in response to her comment.

"Just think how romantic this would be if we were really here to dance, instead of spying on COBRA." She smiled wistfully. "Getting to be people for a while, instead of soldiers."

Snake Eyes returned her smile with one that looked equally wistful, then pulled her back up and back into the music.

 

**quiet laughter**

She threw the rope--where Timber had gotten it she didn't know, but she would guess that Mutt and Junkyard were involved since he already knew how to fetch--and the wolf scrambled over his own feet to chase it. She giggled softly at the sight, deeply amused that Snake Eyes' strong companion could be such a _puppy_.

 

**gentle touch**

Doc's fingers were gentle as he sewed up the gash on her arm, but Scarlett still couldn't suppress her flinches every time the needle poked through her skin. She would never receive enough combat injuries to get used to the sensation of having stitches put in--especially in the field when they didn't have access to proper anesthetics.

 

**angry words**

"I wouldn't accept your help if we were the only people left on the planet!" Scarlett snapped, kicking at the arms dealer with her good leg.

Destro shrugged and dropped the supplies he had brought over to splint her broken ankle onto the ground next to her. "As you wish. I wish you the best of luck in catching your own dinner."

She glared at him as he turned to join the Baroness on the beach, where the other was trying to catch something to eat with the fishing line from Scarlett's survival kit. Then she flopped back onto the hot sand with a scream, more angry at herself than at either COBRA agent. Being trapped on an unpopulated island was not the time to be picking fights with her fellow castaways, no matter how much she disliked them.

 

**serenity**

Timber lay his head in her lap and Scarlett obligingly scratched him behind the ears. The wolf huffed happily and closed his eyes in contentment.

Scarlett continued scratching, unwilling to ruin the peace of the moment.


End file.
